


Hold Me

by TheOddCatLady95



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Sad, Waiting For Someone to Come Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddCatLady95/pseuds/TheOddCatLady95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You told me, you'd hold me...' </p><p>It was almost one AM. And TaiYang still hadn’t gone to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

It was almost one AM.

 

And TaiYang still hadn’t gone to bed.

 

Sitting on the roof, watching the shattered moon in the sky, the blond leaned back against the tiles of the roof and felt the sadness stab through his heart.

 

_She should be holding me right now._

 

Where was she… Raven was just _gone_. She’d flashed that smile that meant she was going on another adventure, cheerfully chirped, d _on’t wait up, I’ll be home late,_ and then she’d walked out the door.

 

Why couldn’t he be strong like Summer? She loved Raven too. Almost more than TaiYang. She was always taking rides on the taller woman’s back, going along with all of her schemes and pulling her out of them once they got in too deep.

 

It was nearing two AM, and TaiYang couldn’t find himself wanting to return to bed.

 

It had been six months. Six. Months. Raven was just gone. Qrow hadn’t said a word about where she’d gone, he’d just look… sad. So sad. Like he knew something he couldn’t say.

 

That had ended in a fight so bad Qrow ended up storming from the house and TaiYang had lost the other Branwen that day. They couldn’t be in the same room without that hostile silence, those biting words that almost caused blood to drip from their skin and leave visible wounds.

 

TaiYang just wanted Raven to _hold_ him, like before.

 

She was a big spoon by nature, refused to be anything else, even when TaiYang got taller than her. She’d just stand up a little taller and wrap her arms around him, propping her chin on his shoulder with the most confident smile. _‘Whatcha thinking about?’_

 

He’d usually respond with something along the lines of _‘Oh. Just you.’_

 

She promised to hold him forever. Promised to hold Summer forever.

 

And now she’d left them both without so much as a proper goodbye to them or their-

 

“Someone wants to see daddy.”

 

However Summer got to the roof with a baby in one arm, TaiYang had no idea. But she accomplished it, the baby with lilac eyes and soft blonde hair starting to come in even thicker than her mother’s blinking slowly, clearly just woken up.

 

TaiYang reached out and took Yang, the girl fitting perfectly in her father’s arms.

 

“I want her back too, Tai.” Summer’s silver eyes, always knowing, always calm, stared into him. She knew how he felt. But she was holding up so well. No tears. No asking why this had to happen.

 

TaiYang just pulled his daughter close, kissing the top of her head. Yang cooed quietly and small fingers gripped onto her father’s shirt. “… Is she coming back, Summer?”

 

Summer quietly laughed, before she nodded. “She’s not going to be gone forever. I promise. One day, maybe when Yang’s old enough to run around the yard, we’ll see her coming home. We’ll be pissed, we’ll be so angry that she left, but we’re a _team_ , TaiYang. Team STRQ. You can’t… you can’t just forget that. I _will_ forgive her, it might take me a week or it might take me years, but I _will_ find it in me to forgive her. I promise.” She rested a hand on her shoulder. “If you don’t, that’s your call. But I promise we’ll greet Raven home. Together.”

 

TaiYang choked back a sob and a tear drifted down his cheek, landing on Yang’s face. The baby squealed and waved her tiny fists in the air, a few times hitting her father across the chest.

 

Summer was right. She had to be right.

 

“Come on. Let’s go to bed, Tai. I’m not going to lose you too, and that is for sure a promise.” Summer carefully took Yang and crawled to the edge of the roof.

 

Raven held them before, said she’d do it forever.

 

And Summer truly believed she’d do it again.

 

With a smile and a slightly lighter heart, TaiYang followed his leader, once again.

 

He always would.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man. I was feeling really sadistic when I wrote this.
> 
> Thanks for reading, remember that comments are the writer's favorite thing, aaand question of the day- who would've made a cuter baby, Yang or Ruby? Love you all!


End file.
